1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing virtualization services, and more particularly, to a virtualization service providing apparatus and method capable of improving the stability of a system by booting up based on an authenticated hypervisor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization refers to the creation of a virtual version of a device or other resource such as a network, an operating system, a server, a storage device, and the like. Virtualization services according to the related art have been developed based on a Personal Computer (PC).
A virtualization service according to the related art may be provided based on a Compact Disc (CD) for executing the virtualization service, a Compact Disc-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) designated to a booting disc, and a storage medium to store an installed hypervisor image. The virtualization service is installed by inserting a boot CD, and controlling a booting module to operate a hypervisor installer.
However, in the related art it is difficult to provide the virtualization service on a smart phone, because a mobile device does not have a CD-ROM drive and also cannot designate a boot loader.